


Sansa’s Confidant

by katiet2014



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sarcastic!Jaime, Some Plot, queen!Sansa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiet2014/pseuds/katiet2014
Summary: After Brienne went to the capitol to be Lord Commander of the Kingsguard under King Brandon, Jaime vowed to her that he would keep their oath of protecting Sansa Stark. He never was able to return her to her family but he now has a chance to redeem himself and become an honorable man.





	1. Ser Jaime (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is a multi chapter or if it’s a one shot. Let me know what you think and I’ll decide.

After Brienne went to the capitol to be Lord Commander of the Kingsguard under King Brandon, Jaime vowed to her that he would keep their oath of protecting Sansa Stark. He never was able to return her to her family but he now has a chance to redeem himself and become an honorable man.   
He doesn’t particularly like the Queen in the North. Jaime has only ever had a few conversations with her. Never alone, and the conversations are always very courteous. But he has made a promise to protect her, he will lay his life down for her if he must. He must die an honorable man. 

“Why should I allow you to be a member of my Queensguard? You are not trustworthy and you are undeserving. You’re lucky I have allowed you to stay here in Winterfell.” Sansa has become a woman. A powerful queen; men no longer intimidate her. In public at least. At night, she still trembles. It isn’t fear, though. Memories haunt her. Because of her past with men-particularly men she was supposed to be able to trust-Sansa is extra careful about who she lets into her inner circle. Jaime Lannister definitely did not meet her criteria.   
“Your Grace, I am completely undeserving of your trust. I am not an honorable man. I have broken oaths, stabbed my king in the back, abandoned my queen...the list goes on. But I am a desperate man. I have nothing left. I am nothing. All I have is a promise I made a long time ago and I would like to die keeping that promise. I promised your mother that I would protect you. I am a desperate man. Desperate to have something to live for and desperate to die with a shred of honor. Your Grace, you would be doing me a service that I do not deserve. I would be proud to serve you.” Jaime’s hand was shaking and knees were trembling. This is it. If she says no, then he might as well just sleep in the cold tonight and allow the snow to take him. Allow the north to take its revenge on him. Suddenly, he stand straight up and puffs his chest out. He needs to be strong. 

“Ser Brienne put in a good word for you. I trust her with my life. She told me that I could trust you as well.” She regarded him for a moment. His facial hair had grown out quite a bit and his hair was growing well past his ears. He looks older than he probably is. Although, he has aged well. His shoulders are still broad, even after all he has endured, his physic is still in very nice condition. He seems to be strong enough to defend her. The golden hand is a downside though. Ser Jaime probably has a mind for strategy though, so that might make up for the hand situation. Sansa is still looking for a personal guard for her room at night. Not necessarily someone she can trust completely, just someone she thinks will not slither into her room and take advantage of her. Ser Jaime is a man of mature age who has fathered 3 children. He isn’t a boy. He doesn’t have the same desires of a boy. He won’t be overtaken with the thought of her barely clothed in her chambers. He can protect her from any night dangers. He will do just fine for that. 

“Ser Jaime, you will be my guard during the night. You will escort me to my chambers and stand watch outside my door. You can start off with this assignment and then I will see if you are worthy of more responsibilities. Do not cross me. Do not betray me. I am not the little girl your sister tortured all those years ago. Now escort me to my chambers.” Jaime fell in step behind his new queen. He is thankful for the chance he has been given. He hopes that he will never betray her. He hopes to gain her trust. Sansa was right. She is clearly a woman grown and flowered. He would have to be blind and foolish not to see that. She will have thousands of men trying to gain her hand in marriage. He will do his duty and protect her. No man will ever take advantage of her under his watch. Arriving at her door, she turned to look at him and was struck by the look on his face. Ser Jaime is clearly a desperate man. And a determined one. She felt her heart soften for him for just one moment. He truly has nothing.   
“Ser Jaime, please step inside my chambers with me for a moment. Don’t worry, no one is around to question our honor. I like to stay alone in my wing of the castle. I don’t allow men or even my handmaidens around this area at night. There are many reasons for this that I need you to understand before you begin. One reason is that I will not allow a man to take advantage of my body ever again. I am allowing you to guard me at night to keep a better peace of mind. I do not believe you will harm me. Betray me, maybe. But I don’t believe you will physically harm me. Do not think I trust you over my own men. I love my people. But you are the right person for this job. I know it. Another reason why I don’t allow people in this area at night is that I have night terrors. Things were done to me in my marriage to Ramsey Bolton that have scarred me forever. This does not make me weak. They are only memories that come around during the night to remind me that I will never again take a husband. I also like to take strolls after these episodes. I would feel better having someone to accompany me in the night. I would also like to have discretion. The reason I do not allow my handmaidens here at night is because they need a strong woman to model themselves after. I don’t want to look weak in front of them.  
Does this sound like something you are capable of handling, Ser Jaime?” As soon as she was done speaking, Jaime bent down to one knee and bowed his head. 

“My Queen, I vow to serve you and protect you. I vow to never betray your trust. I promise to never let any man do harm to your body or violate you in any way. I will take your words, secrets, and vulnerabilities to my grave. I am your sworn shield. From this day to the end of my days.” Sansa did not expect such an act from Ser Jaime so quickly. He was passionate and deliberate with his words. 

“I will say my oath to you when you have earned it.” With that, she ushered him out of her room and quietly shut the door. Her heart was racing and she felt a fluttering in her stomach. Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, her sworn shield. What would her mother say? Brienne trusts him though. That is enough for Sansa. For now, at least. He needs to earn her complete trust. She finished undressing and prepared for sleep. 

Jaime stood outside her door keeping guard. There is not time to contemplate the things that were said between them. He has a responsibility to protect her, so he needs to be focused. His queen needs him. 

A few hours into his watch, he hears a scream coming from his queen’s room. Thinking only of protecting her, he hurts into the room with his sword drawn. When he realizes no one is in the room with her, he understand that it was a night terror that had caused her to scream. She’s still sleeping, still fighting off her demons. He isn’t sure if he should wake her, thinking that would frighten her to see him looming over her bed. He also doesn’t want to jeopardize her dignity. So Jaime quietly leaves the room and waits to see if she will wake up. She never said anything about comforting her or waking her.   
After a few minutes, the door opens and Sansa greets Jaime.   
“Ser Jaime, I think I would very much like to take a stroll through the castle now.” 

“Of course, Your Grace. I am happy to accompany you.” 

Sansa takes his arm and he feels a slight shake and tremble in her arms and hands. Ramsey Bolton is lucky he’s dead. Although, he has heard that his queen made sure that he had a fitting death. 

“Ser Jaime, tell me why you were in love with your sister. She is one of the most vile women I have ever met. You are cold and sometimes cruel I think, but you are not vile. Evil has not crawled its way into your heart and eaten you alive. I can almost understand loving her when she was still young and free of bitterness, but why did you continue to love her all the way to the end?” He was taken back by her question and left breathless. Jaime has sworn to be her shield, maybe even her confidant, but he was never planning on revealing anything of himself to her. He didn’t want anything else to be about him. He looked down at her and met her eyes. Her eyes are full of patience and understanding and vulnerability. He wants to earn her trust. 

“Well my queen, that is a very personal auestion...and I am reluctant to answer because I truly do not know. I loved my sister my whole life and I still love her. She is part of me. I don’t know if it was true love or if it was survival, but I loved her. It’s not something I can put into words. It was a need that kept our love going. No one will sing great songs about us. It wasn’t a great love, it was just survival.” Jaime’s voice became forcefully low to the point where Sansa could barely make out his words. But she heard him and understood him. She loved Theon from afar and from up close until his death. That was a survival. They desperately held onto each other and the familiarity of one another. 

“Truly, Ser, I understand. Your sister got what she deserved and I am thankful that she is dead. But I hope you can find fulfillment and happiness again. You don’t deserve it, but I wish it for you. You helped us defeat the dead and fought by our side. I wish for you to find a small bit of happiness. 

I think I should like to go back to my rooms now. Thank you for accompanying me, Ser Jaime.” They started walking back to her rooms and when they arrived, she opened her door and looked back at him for a moment. She considered him once more. He looks very handsome tonight. Vulnerability is handsome on him.   
Looking down at the ground, the queen quickly whispered to her new guard. “Goodnight, Ser Jaime. I hope to dream of green eyes tonight, instead of brown.”   
Jaime was shocked by her boldness. He stepped away from her door and nodded his head. He looked at her, trying to force her to make eye contact with him.   
“I hope you have a peaceful sleep, my queen. Goodnight, Your Grace.”   
She shouldn’t dream of green eyes or brown eyes or blue eyes.


	2. Two smirks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a short little chapter.

Sansa woke up the next morning mortified at what she had said to Ser Jaime last night. She was much too forward and she has no idea why she would say such a thing to him. She was just vulnerable and lonely last night. That’s it. Hopefully her boldness doesn’t make things awkward between them. He needs to focus on protecting her and she has a kingdom to rule. 

There was a solid knock on the door. Ser Jaime should handle visitors for her. She’ll have to go over that with him today. Sansa doesn’t receive guests very early in the morning, that’s her time to prepare for the day ahead. She likes to be alone. When she opens the door, she is greeted by the man himself.   
“So sorry to disturb, Your Grace. I wasn’t sure how long I am to stand outside your door. I heard you moving around and thought I should ask in case you needed me to do something else. I don’t mind standing out here longer, I just want to be sure that I’m doing what you want me to do.”   
He nervously bites at his cracked lips for a second and then runs his pink tongue over them. This sends a shiver down the queen’s spine. She stutters a bit at the sight.   
“Uh, y-yes. Sorry I should have been more clear...you shall wait each day for me to exit my chambers safely and escort me to the Great Hall where I will conduct the day’s business.” She tried to recover and sound professional at the end. But Jaime noticed where her gaze had lingered and how she struggled to find her words. He smirked.   
“Thank you, my queen. You have made it very clear what you want.” She squinted her eyes at his response; how peculiar. His words were innocent but his smirk was dangerous. Maybe she was wrong to have a man like Jaime Lannister guard her door at night. Or maybe she knew exactly what she was doing. She should be ashamed of herself. It’s possible that Ser Jaime was flirting with her, but at the end of the day, he truly did just want to leave this world with honor. He wants redemption. Sansa will not jeopardize that for him. He is part of her people now and she needs to be respectful of his goals and dreams just like she is respectful of the rest of her northern people. But she will continue to admire him every now and again. Besides, it’s not as if she would ever act on her desires. She never wants to be intimate with men ever again. Her body and mind can’t handle anymore abuse. Sansa does find herself admiring the look of many of the men under her command, but that’s as far as she will ever go. That’s as far as she can ever go. 

After a few minutes of waiting for the queen to respond, Ser Jaime realized that she was simply deep in thought so he just offered her his arm and they made their way to the Great Hall. 

“Your Grace, what do you wish me to do while you conduct business?” If Jamie is being honest, he hopes that she has no other work for him to do. He wants to return to his room and take a warm bath. The north is making his bones chill and a bath would help him greatly. 

“You need to be alert during the night, so you can take this time to sleep and bathe and get your affairs in order. Thank you, Ser. That will be all, you are dismissed.” 

He nodded to his queen and made his way to his humble room. Jaime didn’t need much space, he doesn’t have anything. His room is very small and quaint. He likes how small it is because all of the warmth is boxed into one area. Jaime quickly draws a bath and finally begins to relax. 

Many hours later, he is woken up by an impatient pounding on his door. 

“What the fuck could you possibly want?!” 

A familiar, smooth voice responds moments later. “Ser Jaime, this is your queen speaking. Why have you abandoned your post outside my door?”   
SHIT. 

Jaime hopped out of bed and flung his door open, not thinking about his lack of clothing on the top half of his body. He was out of breath from his shocked nerves and beads of sweat were forming on his chest from where he had been buried deep in the furs of his bed.   
“Your Grace! Please forgive me. I lost track of time. I apologize.” 

The sight of a shirtless Jaime Lannister took Sansa’s breath away. She immediately noticed his scars, next she took in his toned stomach, then the trail of dark blonde hair leading a path to his lower half....she felt a stirring deep inside her body. Sansa quickly flicked her eyes back up to his and she saw a very smug expression on his face that sent instant rage coursing through her veins. You stupid girl. Get ahold of yourself, he’s a Lannister and your sworn shield. 

“Your Grace, my eyes are up here. As I was saying...I sincerely apologize. Allow me to escort you to your chamber.” Ser Jaime held out his arm for her to take but she quickly ignored it and started walking with great purpose towards her chambers. 

“I think I can manage walking myself. You can stay a couple paces behind to make sure I am protected.”


	3. A Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m typing this story on my phone as I get inspiration so there are probably some typos.

Jaime is so annoyed at himself. The queen has given him a chance to prove himself and by day 2 he has already disappointed her. Not again. He stayed back a couple paces like she asked and he really started to notice her form. It was obvious that she has developed into a beautiful young woman but now from behind, he sees how grown she truly has become. Her hips, the curve of her breasts, the roundness of her ass. He also notices how straight her posture is and how deliberate her steps are;she is very proper. I wonder what it would be like to have the proper queen come undone under me. She broke him away from his improper thoughts.   
“You know, you are not making a very good impression on me, Ser Jaime. You are lucky I am so patient.” 

He quickly nods his head. “Thank you, Your Grace. I am very lucky indeed. I do not deserve your patience. But I appreciate it very much. I will protect you until my last breath.” The conviction in his voice made Sansa’s breath hitch. She knows that he doesn’t actually care about her, he cares about finally becoming an honorable man. But still, after everything she’s been through, it makes her feel good to have people around her who are devoted to protecting her. Sansa hasn’t felt protected in a very long time.   
“Yes, well thank you for your devotion, Ser Jaime.” They had reached Sansa’s room and Jaime took his post outside her door while the queen went inside and softly shut herself in for the night. 

Sansa walked over to her bath that her handmaiden prepared a few minutes before she arrived. It was still very hot but Sansa couldn’t wait any longer. She worked hard today and needed to get to bed as quickly as possible. When she stepped into the water, she groaned very loudly. An instant blush started to make its way up her neck and into her cheeks, she really hopes Ser Jaime did not hear that. He would probably think she’s in here doing something improper.   
He whispered loudly through the door. “Your Grace? Is everything okay?”   
Cursing herself, she responded. “Yes, Ser Jaime, thank you. I just touched a bit of hot water and it surprised me.”   
Thankfully he didn’t respond and left her to her embarrassment. Ser Jaime’s manners surprise her. He is a very polite man, except for the few times he has teased her. She has heard barbaric stories about him and he knows he has done terrible things. So it shocks her that he is so proper around her. Of course, he is highborn and he has been a member of the Kingsguard since he was sixteen so he obviously knows what is expected of him. 

 

Standing guard outside Sansa’s door, Jaime couldn’t stop thinking about the groan he heard from her earlier. The sound instantly aroused him. His first thought was that she was pleasuring herself, but he banished that thought quickly. His queen is too much of a lady for such scandalous acts. It’s a shame. Such a body, wasted on such a proper lady. It’s horrible to think thoughts like that. Especially with what she has gone through with other men. He will protect her from others and from himself. 

Hours later, came the muffled scream. Jaime had been waiting for it. He knows to stay outside until it’s over, so as to not hurt the queen’s pride and to allow her to maintain some privacy. But the scream was muffled and he heard some splashing so he decides it is best to intrude for a moment. Her life is worth more than her pride. He storms into the room and sees the queen gasping for breath in her wash basin. She must have fallen asleep in her bath. He quickly grabs a towel and runs to her side. Jaime reaches into the water, which is ice cold now, and hauls his queen out. He keeps his eyes down and wraps her in the towel, then picks her up like a baby and carries her to the bed. The queen is crying and shivering. Jaime thinks he might need to get the maester.   
“Shhh, shhh...it’s okay my queen. You are safe now. I am here. Nothing will happen to you under my protection. Just breathe, my sweet girl.” Jaime’s heart is racing. It’s true that he doesn’t particularly care about Sansa Stark as much as he simply cares about redeeming his honor, but seeing her in this state has sent new feelings coursing through his body. Sansa’s eyes are now open and she is staring into Jamie’s eyes. His golden hand is on her shoulder and his good hand is stroking her hair. His is almost laying on top of her, and his body heat is helping to warm her body. After a few moments pass of looking to her eyes, Jaime realizes the position they’re in and also remembers that she is only wearing a towel. He starts to remove himself but she grips him tightly. He looks down at her but her eyes are now closed. There is a violent blush heating her cheeks and neck. He knows that she is too ashamed to look him in the eye. He stays for a few more minutes to warm her body and give her comfort. Once her grip relaxes, he removes himself.   
“Your Grace, would you like me to call on your handmaiden?” Jaime assumes that she will probably need help getting dressed since she is in such a fragile state.   
“No, thank you. I can get dressed myself.”   
Jaime bows to her and starts to leave when she speaks again. He turns to her but she doesn’t look him in the eye. “Ser Jaime, you will stay in here tonight. I have had a great fright and I do not wish to be alone. I have much to do tomorrow and I need as much rest as I can get until then. You can sit in the corner there.” Jaime is completely shocked by her command. What horrors does she dream of that she requests for him to be by her side all throughout the night? Damn Ramsey Bolton. Damn Littlefinger. Damn Joffrey. Damn any man that would think to hurt her. Jaime watches her hold the towel to her body and rise from the bed. He knows that he should not look at her but he can’t tear his eyes away from her face. She doesn’t know that she is under his intense stare because she can’t bring herself to look at him. He watches her go behind the privacy screen to dress herself. He can hear her labored breathing but he knows better than to offer his assistance. Minutes later, she comes back around and buries herself deep in the furs of her bed. Jaime assumes his position in the corner of the room. He knows they’re done speaking for the night. The queen’s embarrassment is evident. 

Once Sansa is under her furs and closes her eyes, the first thing she sees is the green of Jaime’s worried eyes. And she hears his words. Just breathe, my sweet girl.


	4. A snore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short chapter but I know where I want this story to go now

Jaime watches his queen during the night. It amuses him to learn that she snores a bit. Nothing too bothersome, it is actually extremely endearing. He feels awful for her; she has to endure the stress of ruling and can’t even wind down at the end of the day because she lives in such fear of her own dreams. There’s no way she will ever be able to take a husband. It would have to be a slow, great love for a marriage to ever happen for her. But that’s really not possible when you’re in a position of power like she is. If she marries, it would need to be strategic. But his queen is dead set on never marrying again. Nevertheless, it doesn’t really matter to Jaime whether or not she takes a husband. He will protect her no matter what. No man shall lay an unwanted hand on her. Not while he’s living. 

“Good morning, Ser Ja-“ 

“You snore. You’re lucky I have promised to keep all your secrets because I’m tempted to shout that little nugget from the rooftops.” He tries to sound as serious as possible, he loves getting a reaction out of her. A deep blush creeps up Sansa’s neck. She doesn’t make eye contact with him and ignores his words. Instead, she crawls out of bed, wearing nothing but her shift, which is very much see through. Jaime doesn’t even try to tear his eyes away from her. She knows what she’s doing. If she’s going to give him a free show, then he will surely appreciate it. She walks over and stands in front of him where he is seated in the corner of her room. She steps toward him with purpose and he spreads his knees to allow her to come as close as she likes. They make eye contact and do not break it for many seconds. Finally she speaks.   
“Ser, you can tease me, you can mock me, and you can stare at my body however much you like. But I know you will never harm me or betray me. I know this. You have only guarded my door for two nights but you revealed much of yourself to me last night. I learned a lot about your nature. You are gentle and good.” She started off strong but ended the last part in a soft whisper. Jaime can tell she’s embarrassed about being so forward with him. He sneers at her statement.   
“I’m not good or gentle or anything of that nature. I’m quite the opposite which is why I am here trying to gain some semblance of honor before I die. Don’t presume to know me, Your Grace. I will see you later tonight. I’m going to take a nap now. Listening to you snore all night has made me quite tired.” He swiftly rose from his chair in the corner of her room and begun the walk across the castle to his chambers.


	5. Sweet Dreams, Kingslayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter. Comments are welcome! 
> 
> Edit: check the updated tags. Might change the rating in the future as well.

“Your Grace, I have heard a terrible rumor that the disgraced Lion of Lannister is guarding your rooms at night. Please tell me this isn’t true, my queen. You mustn’t trust him.” One of the surviving bannermen of House Mormont approaches her throne with his question. 

“My lord, who I choose as guards is none of your concern.” The man bowed his head at her response in apology but he continued on. 

“The lords of the north care about you, Your Grace. Your safety is important to us. We need you. You are all we have left after the war. We need your guidance.” The man insisted. Northern lords have always been stubborn and Sansa knows that they will be in a state of unrest until they have their answers. 

“If you need my guidance and seek my counsel then you should be able to trust my decisions in all matters. I insist that I am perfectly safe with the guards I have chosen to be in my service.” With her answer, the man flexed his jaw and stood his ground. 

“My queen, we will not stand idly by while the Kingslayer guards your door at night. He is not fit to guard you!” 

“My lord, do not forget yourself and do not forget your queen. I have reasons for every move I make and I think ten steps ahead with every choice that comes before me. Make no mistake, I am no fool. I have been through enough abuse to last a lifetime. Do you think I would willingly allow a man outside my door who I think for one second would harm me? I am not a silly little girl anymore. I know men and I know what they are capable of. Do not presume to know what is best for me. I am your queen and you will abide by my decisions. I know what is best for me.” Sansa is fuming. She is so tired of men trying to make her decisions for her. As if they know what is best for her. These lords may be her men but they are still men and men are fools. 

“My queen, I have meant no offense. The lords of the north are loyal to you. We have great love for you and for House Stark.” The man’s expression softened and he looked genuinely remorseful for questioning the queen. Jaime slipped into the throne room quietly, and he went unnoticed by Sansa. He had been sleeping all day and it was nearly time to eat and escort her to her room. 

“I appreciate your love and your concern. But this is a burden that you need not carry. I am safe. The Kingslayer is my personal guard. I chose him for reasons that you do no need to trouble yourselves with. Thank you for your concerns. Let us all retire for dinner and rest.” 

Sansa didn’t see the look on Jaime’s face at the use of his more common name. Kingslayer. Of course that’s how she views him. That’s all he will ever be to anyone. He will never be Ser, or Lord Lannister, or even just Jaime. He will always be the Kingslayer. An earned title, of course, but one he wishes would go away. No matter what he does, Kingslayer will always haunt him. Even if he dies an honorable man, there will be stories of how he slayed his king at the funeral. And now, the one person who matters to him now, his queen, has called him by that name that brings him so much shame and embarrassment. He felt comfortable around her before and he felt strong knowing that she felt protected with him. But now, he feels embarrassment and he feels little. Jaime left the throne room to take his supper. He got his food and ate with his head bowed, careful not to look anyone in the eye so as to not see the bitterness and the judgment from the men of the north. After eating, he crossed the dining hall to collect the queen. 

Sansa looked up from the head table and gave him a soft smile. She rose from her spot between two of her bannermen and took his arm. They made their way to her side of the castle. An uncomfortable silence lingered in the air between them.  
“Are you well today, Ser Jaime? You are not as talkative as you usually are.” She commented on his silence with concern. 

“Is it ‘Ser Jaime’ now, Your Grace?” Sansa tried to stop walking but he just continued on and pulled her towards her part of the castle. Sansa’s face flushed at his question. He heard her in the throne room. She thought he would still be asleep or he would be in the dining hall. 

“You are a Knight, are you not? I believe ‘Ser’ is your proper title.” She tried to play dumb as if she hadn’t a clue what he was talking about. Jaime just laughed at her faux question. Queen Sansa, a powerful woman, yet she still acts like a silly girl at times. She is fearful to confront her guard, the Kingslayer. She also knows that she has disappointed him and hurt his feelings. Sansa doesn’t want him to view her as another one of his scoffers. He is beginning to grow on her and she wants him to view her as different. Someone who is merciful and kind. Using that word was not kind. While deep in thought, Sansa had not realized that they were stopped outside of her door. Jaime’s jaw was set and he was looking straight ahead. He refuses to look at her. 

“Goodnight, Your Grace. I hope you have sweet dreams.” He said it with malice. Jaime knows he shouldn’t be so bitter but he cares what she thinks of him. She is his chance at honor and she thinks him a dishonorable man. Sansa releases his arm and steps in front of him. She hesitantly brings her pale, delicate hand up to rest on his stubbled cheek. Finally she brings her eyes up to meet his. 

“Goodnight, Ser Jaime. I am sure that I will have the sweetest of dreams tonight, knowing that my strong knight is out here keeping watch over me.” Her voice was barely even a whisper. Her deep blue-grey eyes told him that she meant the words that came out of her mouth. Too prideful for his own good, Jaime only nodded his head and stepped to the side, out of the embrace of his queen. 

 

Sansa dreamed of his green eyes that night and they were indeed the sweetest of dreams.


	6. A Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I loved writing this chapter. I just love Jaime and Sansa so much!!!

Sansa cares about Ser Jaime. She doesn’t just want to help him regain his honor, she genuinely cares about the man. She has dreamt of him many times over the past couple days and she finds her thoughts drifting to him more and more throughout the day. Sansa wishes that they had more moments together other than the few words they share before she retires for the night. He is truly an interesting man who has led a complicated life and she has enjoyed learning more about him. Ser Jaime is very reserved though, so it’s difficult learning things about him. Sansa wonders if he cares about her beyond his sworn duty. It’s hard to know who loves her for herself and who loves her because of duty and loyalty. Ser Jaime aside, she does sometimes long for someone to lay with at night that loves her for who she is and is also loyal to her for her title as queen. She doesn’t want a husband, but sometimes she longs for a companion. For the first time in her life, she had a pleasant dream about a man last night. Usually when she sleeps, she feels Ramsey Bolton raping her, Joffrey beating her, and Littlefinger manipulating her. But last night, she dreamt of Ser Jaime’s strong arms holding her, and whispering soothing words into her ear. She closed her eyes at the memory, and a blush creeped its way up her neck. 

“Daydreaming, Your Grace? I hope it’s nothing improper...but based off of that mighty blush, it must be something truly scandalous.” Used to his inappropriate japes by now, Sansa just rolled her eyes at him. 

“Good evening, Ser Jaime. Have you come to escort me to my rooms for the night? I look forward to this part of my day...walking through the castle with you...” Well, well, well...his little queen is a little flirt. This is going to be an interesting evening. 

“Is it my charming humor or my rugged looks that you look forward to? You are being very forward, my Queen. Were you deep into your cups this evening at dinner?” The queen is truly confusing him. On his first night guarding her, she stated that she would never be with a man again. Now, she is shamelessly flirting with him. Last night, she she even implied that she hopes to dream of him. Jaime wonders if he did play a part in her dreams. Just then, he looked down at her and met her cool, blue eyes. He saw desire and lust in them. 

“I meant to ask this morning, Your Grace. Did you end up having sweet dreams, knowing that-wait how did you put it exactly-your ‘strong Knight’ was keeping watch over you?” Sansa blushed deeply and answered him in a soft whisper. 

“Yes, Ser Jaime. I had the sweetest of dreams.” She took hold of his arm and began walking towards her side of the castle. She continued speaking of her dreams. 

“I had dreams of my childhood in Winterfell. I have a recurring nightmare about my childhood. But last night, I had a very pleasant dream of it.” Jaime looked down at her curiously. 

“What is the recurring nightmare, Your Grace?” 

“It takes place when the king came to Winterfell to ask my father to be his Hand. It wasn’t so terrible when I was a child; I looked forward to that day and was excited when the king and his party finally arrived. Winterfell had been preparing for weeks. I was especially excited to meet the prince. When I saw him, he looked so handsome...no not handsome, he was beautiful. I loved pretty boys when I was a silly girl. The dream turns sour once we actually meet. He begins to beat me and have me raped. I feel like I’m drowning and none of my family is there to save me.” The queen has tears forming in her eyes, and her arm is trembling in his. Jaime is disgusted with his family and with himself for producing such a vile human. His jaw is set tightly now and he struggles not to hit something. He is the cause of her nightmares. Not directly. But he produced the evil prince. Sansa saw the war that Ser Jaime was waging with himself. They arrived at her door just then. Sansa held a trembling hand up to his cheek and placed it there in comfort. She forced him to look at her. 

“Ser Jaime, don’t you want to hear the dream I had last night?” He closed his eyes and nodded. 

“Usually in my nightmare, Joffrey continues beating me and raping me until I’m broken. But this time, a strong knight came to my defense. He killed the evil prince and picked me up off the ground. The knight declared his love for me and promised to never allow anyone to hurt me again. He swore to never leave my side. He was a very brave knight.” Jaime was blushing like a maid at her dream, but quickly regained his composure and asked a question. 

“It doesn’t take much bravery for a strong knight to strike down a young prince, does it?” Sansa smiled and looked deeply into his curious eyes. 

“He was a very brave knight, Ser Jaime. You see, the knight who came to save me had only one hand. He hadn’t fought with a sword in a long time, so his skills were not what they used to be. He went against the prince and all his men with that one hand. And it was his weaker hand. That took much bravery and courage. Do you agree, Ser Jaime?” Sansa hand was stroking his cheek now, and her other hand found its way to his gold one. He looked down at where her hand met his false one. He opened his mouth to speak. He wants to say something beautiful to her, just as she has said to him. But he is the stupidest Lannister. 

“Call me Jaime.” Sansa laughs a bit at that and he looks down, ashamed at his silly response. 

“I like calling you Ser Jaime.” He could hear the lust in her voice. She wants him. And he admits to wanting her. But it’s not right. He reaches past her for the door and opens it, ushering her inside. 

“Get some sleep, Your Grace. Try to dream of something less foolish.” Sansa gives him a sad smile. She just wants someone to hold her the way Ser Jaime held her in her dream. She wants to ask him to stay in her room with her tonight, they way he did a few nights ago. Except this time, she wishes for him to lay beside her. Sansa is a queen and a grown woman. She’s been married twice. She will ask for what she desires and if he refuses, then at least she was brave enough to speak her mind. 

“Ser Jaime, I wish for you to stay in my room with me tonight.....and also, in my bed. There will be no lustful touches. I wish for you to hold me. I’ve never been held by a man. I would like to know what it feels like, and not just in my dreams. Please, Ser Jaime.” Sansa’s words tug at his hardened heart. But he can still see the desire in her eyes and he can hear the lust in her voice. It would be dangerous for him to lay with her tonight. He isn’t strong enough to resist her maiden touches. 

“Your Grace, you are speaking freely to me. I respect that. Truly. I will speak to you freely now, and I hope you will respect that. I care for you now the way a man cares for a woman. I won’t claim to love you but I care for you, deeply. I also desire you and think of you in an improper way. I can see that you desire me in the same way. I am much older than you and more experienced. I can see these things. I don’t trust myself to lay by your side without giving in to these desires. I also don’t trust you not to give into yours. My Queen, I am here to regain my honor and this would muddy that. It cannot happen. Thank you for your beautiful words. You honor me with them. I am pleased to be the centerpiece of your dreams. I wish I could fulfill them for you. But I will always protect you and I will never leave your side. I can fulfill that part of your dream, at least.” Jaime lifted his hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, then he stepped forward to lift her in his arms. He carried her to the bed and set her down gently. Leaning over her, he kissed her cheek. 

“Goodnight, my sweet queen. You are a treasure to me.” She lifted her hand to her cheek where his soft lips had grazed. She watched him leave and allowed the tears to flow freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is so gentle at the end! I hope it’s not too out of character


	7. A Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with writing this chapter but I’m pretty happy with it. Let me know what you think!

Sansa woke up that morning feeling shame and embarrassment. But she also felt a warmth inside. He called her a treasure. No man had ever said something so beautiful to her. And she could tell that he truly meant it. However, Ser Jaime has rejected her. She was too forward, too bold. She should have known that he wouldn’t want a silly girl. Sansa may be a queen, but on the inside, she is still that silly little girl sometimes. As he said last night, Ser Jaime is a grown man with experience. Of course he doesn’t want her. As she dressed, she thought about how lonely her life will be. Sansa will never take a husband...her life will be spent alone. After her family and friends have left her to start their own families, she will be completely alone. Ser Jaime will never be her husband or companion, but he will always protect her. At least she will have that. Sansa walked to her door and opened it, ready to face the man who rejected her. 

Jaime looked up at her and smiled. He gave her a genuine smile.  _He’s so handsome._

“Good morning, my queen. Will you allow me to escort you to the Great Hall this morning?” He held his arm out and she looped hers through his. 

“Good morning, Ser Jaime. Thank you for escorting me.” Sansa couldn’t bring herself to look at him for more than a second. And her voice was shaky at best. She doesn’t want to make him feel guilty because he doesn’t deserve that. But she will probably be a little reserved around him for a little while.

They walked to the Great Hall in silence. Once they approached the doors, Jaime released her arm and turned towards his queen. He looked around to be sure there were no prying eyes, and he lifted his good hand to her cheek. Sansa looked at him with ice in her eyes. Jaime gave her a knowing smirk before he spoke.

“Please don’t be upset with me, my queen.” Sansa’s cold gaze faltered and she stepped away from the warmth of his hand. His kindness makes her feel like a small child. She’s no child.

“Ser Jaime, I will not need a guard tonight. I will be up late going over petitions. You may have the evening off.” And with that, she went through the doors, leaving a stunned Jaime behind. He must have really hurt her feelings last night. He knows that he has brought her comfort recently because she has been sleeping through the night. For her to give up her comfort and safety...he must have wounded her. It’s best to leave it be for now. Of course, Jaime isn’t going to respect her wishes, though. He’s still going to stand guard outside her door and protect her like he swore to do.

 

 

Hours later, Sansa found him in the dining hall. He was fiddling with a tough piece of lamb. Ever the soldier, Jaime obnoxiously chewed with his mouth open. He picked up a piece of greenery with the fork, placed it in his mouth, and let his smooth lips take it. His structured jaw worked on the greenery for a moment before she saw his throat constrict in a swallow. Sansa knows it’s wrong to watch him like this. She’s already embarrassed herself enough around him. He doesn’t need to catch her pitifully watching him eat. She doesn’t know why she is so drawn to him. His family is a disgrace and he himself has done terrible things. But Sansa can see a change in Ser Jaime.

With pure terror in her eyes, Sansa watched Ser Jaime rise from the table and make his way towards her.  _ I’ve been caught watching him eat like some obsessed little girl. Dammit! _

“Enjoying the view, Your Grace?” Jaime couldn’t help himself. He knows she’s mortified at being caught, but he can’t pass up such a perfect opportunity to tease her. The blush that heats up her face is just too adorable.

Jaime Lannister is not going to intimidate her with his bold comments. He doesn’t get to treat her like a child. Sansa lifted her chin in the air, set her jaw, and neatly put her hands behind her back. She will not be embarrassed by a one-handed Knight.

“Good afternoon, Ser Jaime. Yes, I was quite enjoying the view...of the greenery and the pepper stuck in your teeth. You might want to give them a quick glance in the nearest wash room.” Sansa smirked at the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

“Thank you for letting me know, Your Grace. How considerate of you. I’m headed to my room now for the night, so I’ll take care of it when I get there. Have a good evening, my queen and I hope you sleep well. He reached for her arm and gave it a soft squeeze as he started to make his exit.

Suddenly, Sansa felt bad for embarrassing him...even though he deserved it.

“Ser Jaime, wait. I finished my petitions so I require your service tonight. I hope you have not made plans already.” Jaime smiled at her statement and his heart softened towards her a little. What a sweet woman, his queen.

“If you thought for one moment that I wasn’t going to guard your door tonight, then you are not as smart as I thought you were, my queen. I made a vow to you. I will protect you, always...even when you try to keep me away.”

“Thank you, Ser Jaime. Would you like to go ahead and escort me? I’m taking dinner in my room tonight. You can keep me company while I eat, if you like.”

Jaime’s face lit up.

“Of course, Your Grace. Thank you for the invitation.” Sansa smiled at him and took his arm. 

 

They walked to her room in comfortable silence. Sansa couldn’t stop thinking about how warm and solid his arm felt against hers and Jaime couldn’t stop noticing her glancing at their entwined arms from time to time. He wonders if the physical touch makes her feel uncomfortable or if she feels embarrassed to be seen with him. 

“May I ask a personal question, Your Grace?” Sansa looked at him nervously, but nodded her head.

“Does it make you uncomfortable for us to join arms like this? I notice that you keep looking at our arms every few seconds. It won’t bother me if you would rather not join arms. I was simply trying to be a gentleman.” Jaime’s tone said that it wouldn’t bother him but his eyes told her that it would hurt him.

“It does not make me uncomfortable, Ser Jaime. I was simply admiring the warmth of your arm and how toned the muscles are. You must practice with a sword a lot. I think I would like to see you handle a sword some time.” Jaime was stunned. Absolutely floored. Usually she is forward like this with him late at night when she is vulnerable, usually after a nightmare. Her mind is completely clear and she is being so bold with him. He isn’t even sure how to respond.

“Your Grace-“

“Shhh, Ser Jaime. You don’t have to say anything. You are a handsome man. You must know that many women admire you on a daily basis. Why should I be any different?” Jaime knows that she doesn’t want a response so he just smiles at her and gives her a nod.

After a few more minutes of silence, they finally arrive at her door. Sansa unlocks it and they make their way inside. Her maid is waiting for her, ready to undress the queen. Sansa invites Jaime to have a seat at her table while she and the maid go into the next room to change clothes. When Sansa returns, she has a seat next to Jaime and begins to enjoy her dinner.

Jaime is the first one to speak. 

“I plan on sparring with some of the other men tomorrow afternoon if you would like to come watch, Your Grace. One of the northern lords said that I need to stay in good practice if I am to be your protector. They may not like me but they care deeply for your safety. I would very much enjoy your presence tomorrow if you have time. I know you are a busy person...ya know, since you’re the queen and all. Of course, it can be quite boring watching a one-handed Knight sparring with experienced soldiers. Also-“

“Ser Jaime, are you nervous? You’re rambling quite a lot. Of course I will watch you fight tomorrow. I look forward to it very much. I’ve heard that you are still quite skilled.” Sansa sent him a soft smile and Jamie sent her a genuine smile as well. She noticed how his eyes crinkle at the sides, his age shows but it adds to his general appeal. Sansa has also noticed his graying hair, which she is oddly attracted to. Her taste is so much different from when she was a girl. Jaime’s age only makes him more attractive to her. She wonders what it would be like to run her fingers through his  graying hair. Jaime would be mortified if he knew what she was thinking right now. Sansa considers reaching over and just doing it, but she’s received enough rejection from him. Besides, she should respect his wishes.

_I wonder if she realizes she’s staring at me like I’m a piece of meat._

“Uhm...Your Grace? You are staring. Surely you aren’t admiring my rugged good looks, so you must be deep in thought about something important.” Jaime’s lips quirked up a bit when he finished talking.

“Of course I wasn’t staring at you, Ser Jaime. That would be very rude. Actually, I was thinking about how much work I have to do tomorrow. So I better get some rest. Thank you for keeping me company. You can show yourself out. I will see you in the morning.”

On impulse, Jaime walked over to where Sansa was sitting and bent down in front of her. Slowly, he reached his hand out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Her expression is soft and vulnerable.

“You are very beautiful. I enjoy having such a beautiful girl staring at me.” He placed his hand on her cheek and started to stroke her blush with his thumb. “You’re such a beautiful, sweet, little queen.” He noticed Sansa’s expression harden at that.

“I am no child, Ser Jaime. I’m not a sweet little queen, but a woman grown.” 

“You are not a child. Trust me, I can see how grown and womanly you are. Although, you  are  a lot younger than me. I am probably about 20 years your senior. You could be my child.” They’re getting into dangerous territory now. This could get very weird very fast. Sansa’s lips quirked up when he mentioned the 20 year age difference. She rested her hand on top of his, which was still holding her cheek.

“Ser Jaime, maybe I enjoy our age difference. Your age is very attractive to me.” Jaime felt an instant twitch below his belt. He has to get out of here before they go too far. He’s let it get too far tonight as it is. And it’s completely his fault. Jaime smiles at her and releases her cheek before he rises from his spot in front of her. Sansa is looking down at her feet and he knows that she is feeling embarrassed again for her boldness. He wishes he could give her what she wants. Before leaving, he turns around once more to bid her goodnight. 

“I look forward to having you watch me spar tomorrow. I hope I do not disappoint. Goodnight, my beautiful, sweet queen. My thoughts will be of you until I see you again.” Sansa gives him a soft smile and nods her head.

“Wait, Ser Jaime. I know you don’t want to lay beside me in bed, but would you mind taking your post in the chair like you did a few nights ago? I would feel so much better if you were in here with me.” Jaime has a worried expression on his face, but he can’t refuse her right now. She looks genuinely scared to be alone.

“Yes, Your Grace. Now get some sleep. It’s getting late.”

Sansa has no idea what overcomes her in this moment but she can’t control herself around Ser Jaime. “Ser Jaime...do you think it’s...hot in here?” When Sansa speaks, her voice comes out low and raspy. Jaime just hums in agreement but doesn’t really look up from where he’s sitting across the room until he hears Sansa start to fiddle with her clothes. Slack-jawed, he can’t stop himself from watching her strip down to only her shift.  _ She’s going to be the death of me. _

“Ser Jaime...it’s still so hot in here to me. Maybe I should take off some more clothes...” Sansa laughs at Jaime’s horrified expression, but that doesn’t stop her from stripping down to just her small clothes. She’s almost completely naked in front of him. Sansa doesn’t know what she’s trying to accomplish in this moment. She thinks she’s lost her mind. He probably thinks so as well. She doesn’t want him to touch her, but she loves seeing the arousal on his face.

“That’s much better. Don’t you agree, Ser?” Jaime slowly places his golden hand over the growing bulge in his pants so that Sansa doesn’t notice. He will not touch her. He will sit here and watch, but that’s it.

Sansa has never done anything like this in her life. It’s completely out of character and she’s sure that she will be horrified when she wakes up in the morning. Honestly, she doesn’t even know what she’s doing. Now that she’s stripped down, what next? Being queen has given her a new type of confidence but she’s still naive when it comes to intimacy. Sure, she’s no longer a maiden, but Ramsey just fucked her while she laid scared in the bed. She has no experience in seducing men. But is she even really seducing him? What does she want out of this?

Sansa looks over to Jaime and sees that he’s blushing. She’s made the Kingslayer blush, and not for the first time. She has a hold on him, but she doesn’t want to abuse her power or put him in a situation that he doesn’t want to be in. Sansa knows that she’s being unfair to him. So she finally slips under the furs of her bed and tell him goodnight. And this time she means it.

“Goodnight, Ser Jaime. I look forward to seeing you spar tomorrow afternoon. It will be quite the sight for me.”

Jaime’s voice is strained when he speaks. 

“Goodnight, my Queen. I look forward to it as well.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take place at Jaime’s sparring match!


End file.
